Matrimonio Arreglado
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Qué pasa cuando dos padres medio chiflados deciden que sus hijos van a casarse? o.o descubranlo aquí xD. YAOI. Proyecto Invasión


_**INVASION 13-20 MAYO **_

* * *

**Matrimonio Arreglado  
**Introducción

**Autora:**  
Zei Kinomiya

* * *

_En la preparatoria BEGA TODOS conocían a Tyson Granger, ya saben, el típico chico moreno, simpático, de brillantes ojos color violeta… hem… sigamos, ojos color violeta, bella sonrisa y pelo corto color negro…. ¬¬U… uno de los chicos más populares en la preparatoria, pero… como saben detrás de una eterna sonrisa siempre hay un obscuro secreto… un obscuro secreto que pronto, un ruso algo frío descubrirá…. Qué quien es este ruso?... simple_

_Kai Hiwatari, ruso, pelo bicolor, ojos color rubí, frío con los demás, inclusive con sus más cercanos amigos, de carácter duro, perfeccionista y un loco aficionado a la laptop, claro que nadie sabía que detrás de ese frío muro de hielo había un frágil corazón necesitado de amor, ah! Se han de preguntar este es el inicio de esta historia tan peculiar?... la verdad no, esto es solo una pequeña descripción de los personajes más aclamados de la historia… mi romeo y mi Julieta del mundo moderno…la verdadera historia comenzó hace 15 años atrás…._

Un joven de pelo gris con unos vivaces ojos esmeralda y con un carácter endemoniadamente extraño sonreía al ver a su hijo jugando en el parque con una cubeta llena de arena y una palita, mientras un joven moreno de pelo azul y ojos marrón sentaba a la par a su pequeño hijo de un año de edad y se regresaba a sentar a la par de su mejor amigo

-Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti Mat-chan–dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de su amigo

-No puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo Hiroki, y por favor Hiroki! llámame Matzua!! no soy un niño para que me llames Mat-chan

-n.nUUU ohhh vamos no sé me pierde la costumbre de hacerlo xDDD

-…sabes Hiroki sigues siendo el mismo excéntrico y loco de siempre, los años no han pasado sobre ti

-xDDD SII!!! en cambio contigo Mat-chan han pasado de sobra!! pareces un anciano de 60 años por favor Mat-chan! tienes 17 años! compórtate como alguien de tu edad

-lo mismo te digo a ti! tienes 20 años!……. – Matzua miro a su hijo y echo un suspiro, a sus 17 años estaba cuidando a su primer y único hijo… todo por un malentendido – que nos paso Hiroki? a nuestra edad deberíamos de andar por las discos (antros) conquistando, divirtiéndonos! en lugar de eso… nos encontramos ahora en un parque hablando como viejos y cuidando a nuestros hijos….. no sé supone que así sean las cosas –ve al hermoso hijo de su mejor amigo ayudando al pequeño moreno mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – sabes no sé como Nimato los pudo abandonar… ambos son… -se detuvo, casi estaba a punto de decir algo con lo que podía arrepentirse – demasiado interesantes para dejarlos así por así.

-Vamos Mat-chan! Nimato se lo pierde y nada se puede hacer, pero….. Sorami… ella… - el moreno sonrió amargamente

-Ella estará bien…. después de todo…. ella me pidió ser feliz y ver que Tyson lo fuese….

-Hay Mat-chan… por eso le dejaste su apellido verdad?

-Si… oye!, no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor dime, que le tienes preparado a Kai?

El peligrsaceo sonrió traviesamente y luego sonrió a su amigo, cosa que puso bien nervioso al moreno

-Mat-chan!!!!! nOn cuanto me quieres? –el moreno comenzó a sudar frió, cuando su amigo comenzaba con esas cosas era porque tenía planeado algo que no le iba a gustar para nada

-Hiroki… que piensas hacer?

-Puess… es que yo deseo que seamos familia!

-QUE! Hiroki! ya te dije que no me gustas!!!

-NO? que lastima!!!…. bueno…. tendré que tener resignación –dijo cómicamente – pero…puess… si nuestros hijos resultan ser gays puess… me gustaría que se casaran n---n

-……………………..QUUUUUUUEEEEE!!! HIROKI TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!!

-SI!! xDDD no te habías dado cuenta?!

-Hiroki! hablo en serio!

-Yo también Matzua! –Matzua quedo tieso…. nunca lo llamaba así…pero…

-Esta bien Hiroki…. si ambos resultan ser gays…. se casan

El peligrsaceo sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amigo, dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo.

-Ok Mat-chan… nos vemos en 15 años para saber lo ocurrido. –dijo el peligris mientras tomaba a su hijo y se iba… en 15 años sabrían la verdad…. ojala que él pudiera decirle la verdad a su amigo

_**15 años después….**_

-TYSON!!! DESPIERTA YA! –gritaba un Matzua de 22 años de edad por una escaleras – ahggg con este muchacho! –al no recibir respuesta y ver que ya era tarde para ambos, decidió subir las escaleras apresuradamente - no siempre estaré yo y este muchacho nunca q se endereza - iba murmurando mientras entraba a una habitación sumamente desordenada y movía un pequeño bulto en la cama – Tyson! despierta!! ya vas tarde!!

-MMmmmmmm –el pequeño bulto comenzó a moverse hasta que cayo de su cama con una botella de Whisky- MIERDA!!_ Tyson Granger, 16 años, primer curso de la preparatoria, estudiante problemático por las notas, alegre, vivaz, se pinto el pelo a los 13 años por.. problemas n.nUU y usa lentes de contacto violetas, sin pareja formal por el momento_

-TYSON!

-PAPA!!

-TYSON!

-PAPA!!

-Tyson! Que jodidos haces con una botella de Whisky!!

-Ehhhh –el moreno no sabía como librársela hasta que vio el reloj- diablos!!! se me hizo tarde!! – eh ignorando olímpicamente a su padre salió echo bala a la preparatoria

-Ahhhh –Matzua se llevo la mano a la cara y comenzó a acariciar la sien – que haré con este muchacho? - comenzó a descender lentamente por la escaleras hasta que…

PAAFFFFF

La puerta se azoto de un solo y apareció un muchacho güero con ojos esmeraldas –MAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT-CCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!! YA REGRESE!!!!!! nOn

-Hi…Hiro… HIROKI? ERES TU!?

----Yaoi Rulez ----

Nuestro moreno amigo corría a todo lo que podía para poder llegar a su clase de Literatura pero…

ZAZ!!

-AUUU!!!!! – Tyson había chocado contra un alumno – por que demonios no te fijas por donde vas!!!

-Porque no te fijas tu! –el moreno levanto la vista y se sonrojo al ver semejante adonis con el que había chocado pero automáticamente reacciono

-Porque no quiero! por ese motivo! además de que yo llevaba la vía!!

-No es la carretera y no vamos en un automóvil para que digas estupideces mocoso!

-MOCOSO!! A QUIEN JODIDOS LE DICES MOCOSO!!

-A ti MOCOSO!! Acaso miras a alguien más por aquí MOCOSO?!!!!

-MIRA ESTUPIDO!! SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR O..

-O que? Iras con tu mamá a llorar?

-NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO IDIOTA!! Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO… - el moreno no pudo seguir alegando porque el muchacho con el que había chocado le acababa de robar un beso

-Los mocosos lindos como tú no deberían de gritar tanto –dijo el muchacho dándose la vuelta y dejando a un shockeado Tyson en el pasillo

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y se sonrojo – YA ME LAS PAGARAS CARLOS!!!!- gritó totalmente indignado

---- Yaoi Rulez ----

-Hi…Hiro… HIROKI? ERES TU!?- el moreno tenía los ojos abierto… solo había alguien lo suficientemente valiente para llamarlo Mat-chan y quedaba vivo

-SI!!! nOn acaso no me reconoces?! tan pronto te has olvidado de mi!!! T.T y yo que por mucho tiempo me consideré tu mejor amigo y casi tu novio! como es posible que haya creído yo semejante cosa y no darme cuenta que no era cierto!!! – si… definitivamente era su amigo Hiroki

-Cálmate Hiroki! es que…. estas… tan... Cambiado

-YO?!… ah si!!! xDD había olvidado que me había pintado el pelo xDD

---- Yaoi Rulez ----

Las clases ya habían dado inicio, y nuestro moreno estaba aún molesto y sonrojado por lo ocurrido, a su lado su mejor amigo se aguantaba la risa lo mejor que podía con lo que le había contado Tyson hasta que..

-Mizuahara!! me puede decir que es tan gracioso?! –el güero se levanto rápidamente al escuchar a su maestro – acaso el drama poético le parece gracioso?!!

-N..no sensei… _Max Mizuahara, 15 años de edad, de primer ingreso, estudiante hiperactivo y el mejor amigo de Tyson desde el jardín de niños, comprensivo y paciente, algo distraído por su compadre xDD y muy atento con las personas, soltero, a cualquier chica/o le gustaría andar con él por la ternura que suelta_

-Ahh! entonces soy yo! dígame acaso tengo pintado un letrero que dice ríanse de mi!

-No sensei

-Entonces HÁGAME el favor y dígame que es ESO TAN gracioso que interrumpe MI clase!-El güero se ponía cada vez más rojo de vergüenza y se quedo callado – Siéntese señor Mizuahara y por favor ponga atención!

El moreno sonrió ante esto y por el celular le mando un mensaje a su mejor amigo "te lo mereces por reírte de mis desgracias" al salir al primer toque de la campana todos los que estaba 'atentos' a sus clases salieron hechos balas a la cafetería para poder comprar su numero del periódico escolar

-Tyson! Max!! por aquí?! –una muchacha con lentes los llamaba con la mano _Emilly Watson, estudiante modelo del primer ingreso de la preparatoria, con unos ojos celestes claro y una cabellera rojiza, a sus 15 años ya había publicado una teoría sobre la reacción molecular a la gravedad bajo influencia radioactivas_ –Muchachos observen -dijo mientras estiraba uno de los periódicos – Ves Tyson! te lo dije!! tienes una enamorada! –grito alegre mientras su novio la agarraba por la cintura y la sentaba

-Mi amor creo que no es necesario que toda la preparatoria se entere _Michell Stevens, deportista nato de Baseball, capitán del equipo escolar, de 17 años de edad, cursa el último grado de la preparatoria, varios equipos le habían ofrecido becas con tal que jugara en ellos, novio comprensivo y celoso de Emilly, ojos verde (los tiene verde verdad? o.óU) y cabellera rubia_

-Pero Michell!! es que TODA la PREPA se ENTERO!!!!

-QUEE!!!! –Tyson leí y releí aquel hermoso poema dedicado al muchacho de pelo negro con destellos violetas y ojos violetas y como no había otro con aquella descripción, obvio que era para él- No… no esto.. puede ser para alguien más!

-Si claro Tyson! como tantos pelinegros destellos violetas y ojos violetas al mismo tiempo hay! puede ser para cualquiera! y claro que mi pelo rojizo es pintado! y uso los lentes solo porque me miro bien!

La chica era sarcástica, pero algo era seguro………tenía razón, solo él estaba con aquella descripción en aquella preparatoria. Tomo el periódico y lo lanzo en una canasta al bote de basura

-Bah! basuras! mejor no hablemos de eso… - el moreno estaba un tanto enojado por aquel comentario y desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, quien observaba sonrojado una mesa cercana a la donde ellos estaban –Max?

-.es….. es Ray Kon… el editor del periódico

-Cierto!!! le podemos preguntar a él! –y sin esperar más la chica llamo de un grito al chico neko – Oye Ray! Ven acá!

El neko volteo a ver a la mesa de ellos y sonrió y levantando el libro que leía se acerco a ellos

-Hola Emily, Michell, Max…. Tyson, díganme que se les ofrece? _Ray Kon, 17 años, cursa el último grado de la preparatoria con Michell, editor del periódico escolar "Holly Beast" inteligente, con una cabellera negra lacia larga agarrada en una coleta, ojos felinos miel y una sonrisa encantadora, seguido muchas veces por muchas chicas, (entre ellas un chicle rosa ¬¬) inteligente, guapo y soltero_

-Oye Ray tu que eres el editor del periódico nos puedes decir quien es el que le hace tantos poemas a Tyson?

-Emilly!!! que necia eres! ya te dije que puede ser a cualquiera!

-Discúlpalos Ray, ya sabes como son ellos –dijo un apenado Michell al ver como su novia y su mejor amigo se lanzaban miradas asesinas

-No te preocupes… pues lamento decirles muchachos que yo prometí dejar en anonimato a los escritores y si ellos no desean darse a conocer pues nada puedo hacer yo – el neko observo su reloj y abrió los ojos, se le hacía tarde – ehh lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos!… adiós Tyson.

Los chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa del neko y continuaron conversando

-Bien si no podemos saber…. no pueden preguntar si son para mi, así que ya olvidemos el tema! – el moreno sonrió y con su tenedor agarro el volován y se lo metió a la boca sin tomar consideración de los modales tragándoselo de un solo – oigan chicos como están sus salones?

-Pues es mi salón hay un par de chicos nuevos, una chica muy seria y el otro algo… raro, pero se ve que son buenos hermanos – dijo Emilly tomando un sorbo de su soda al terminar de hablar

-En el mío hay un chico nuevo, pero es un ice berg, y cuando le intente saludar casi me mata con la mirada, es muy desconsiderado y no le quiso hablar a nadie, además que cuando habla… es de temer

-De verdad! No se como puede haber gente así de anti-social, pero en fin cada quien con su lió y yo en el mío.

-El cual es no dormirte en la clase o si quiera poner atención – dijo vorazmente Max con una sonrisa triunfal a lo que Tyson no pudo contestar

Al toque del timbre Tyson tuvo que separarse de su mejor amigo para ir a su clase de gimnasia, iba retrasado nuevamente por comer una tercera ración de bolobanes cubiertos en salsa de hongos (Shico! ¬ y al doblar esquina choco de nuevo con el muchacho de la mañana

-TU!

-Hoy los dioses me han bendecido! veo el ángel más bello enfrente mío –dijo un muchacho oji rubí

-Como puedes decir eso! después de lo de la mañana!! –grito furioso Tyson mientras se levantaba

-Ah lo siento! pero me has de estar confundiendo con mi hermano gemelo hermoso ángel, de seguro te ha echo algo malo, pero ya le reprochare por molestar a tan bella criatura de Dios –dijo galantemente mientras reverenciaba al moreno – mi hermosa visión podría saber que hizo mi hermano está vez?– preguntó mientras se le acercaba a Tyson y le robaba un beso – supongo que fue algo como esto, pero no te preocupes hermosura!! Yo le castigare más tarde –dijo mientras se despedía con la mano en el aire, Tyson se sonrojo notablemente y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro fuertemente

-ESTO ME PASA POR NO HACER CASO A MIS INSTINTOS!!!

---- Yaoi Rulez ----

Más tarde el moreno salía de su clase de deporte sudando cuando vio a su primo a quien llamo con un grito mientras se acercaba sonrientemente

-Tala!!! – llamo el moreno a un pelirrojo –Tala!! –el pelirrojo volteo buscando quien lo llamaba y sonrió al ver a su primo menor con una sonrisa

-Tyson… hola! que haces por aquí? _Tala Ivanov, primo adoptivo de Tyson, 17 años, cursa el último año de la preparatoria, capitán del equipo de football_ (OTRO GOL! OTRO GOL; GUATEMALA OTRO GOL! o.oU ah no xDD esto no era aquí)_ estudiante promedio de 80 y 90, algo reservado con la gente desconocida pero muy abierto y sincero con la de confianza, de pelo rojo, y ojos color hielo, el sarcasmo su materia favorita y sobreprotector y celoso con su primo menor_

-Aquí estudio –dijo con un puchero – oye… hoy no te vi en la cafetería, donde estabas? – el pelirrojo sudo un poco pero decidió contarle a su primo

-Es que… verás hace una semana vino un muchacho nuevo al salón, y siempre al toque del receso desaparecía misteriosamente, así que hoy decidí ir a ver que hacía y pues…. –se sonrojo notablemente a lo que el moreno quedo con una interrogativa en la cabeza

-Que?… Tala que hacía?

-Ehh…. nada que tu mente inocente pueda imaginar –dijo sonrojado mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza cariñosamente

-ah?.. oh bien, dime que clase te toca ahorita?

-Física 3 y a ti?

-Trigonometría… no me quieres llevar a tu clase! –dijo con los ojos llorosos –es que no entiendo nada de trigonometría! –el pelirrojo miro con una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa a su primo, nunca podía negarle nada

-ohhh esta bien!… pero no vayas a interrumpir la clase ok?

-SI!!! TE ADORO PRIMO!!- grito mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte que sonrojo al chico

-Ya, Ya!… -dijo soltándose – pero hoy en la noche llego a explicarte trigonometría, no quiero que repruebes el año

---- Yaoi Rulez ----

-Entonces ese idiota me beso!!! puedes creer eso papá!? -el moreno estaba de vuelta en su casa comiendo la cena con su padre quien le puso especial atención a esa charla, pero conservaba su nerviosidad – dos veces en un día!

-Ahhh y… Tyson… a ti… te gustan los hombres?

El moreno quedo callado… jamás su padre le había echo un comentario de ese tipo... que le respondería?.. le podría decir con la verdad que si o mentiría y diría que no… que pensaría de él si le dijese que si? pero.. y si lo cachaba con algún novio que le diría entonces?

-Ehh… pues…. la verdad… es que…. yo…. si papá me gustan los hombres

Suspiro derrotado… solo quedaba esperar al sermoneo de su padre, por sus gustos tan… 'exóticos', pero al pasar el tiempo el silencio se hizo notorio, Matzua resoplo derrotado, no había otra, no tenía de otra, le tendría que confesar a su hijo el 'ligero' trato que había echo con su mejor amigo Hiroki

-Tyson….. tengo que confesarte algo…. la verdad no había querido hacerlo pero no hay otra opción… te recuerdas de Hiroki Hiwatari? – el pelinegro parpadeo en puntitos e hizo memoria

-Ehhh ah si!!! si lo recuerdo, recuerdo q siempre me dijiste que era un tanto egocéntrico y algo excéntrico

-Y… recuerdas que tiene un hijo?

-Si… por qué la pregunta papá?

-Es que…... Veras…. él….es…. tu…... prometido. –el peliazul se escondió rápidamente debajo de la mes, ya sabía lo que venía

-ah…. –dijo sin tomarle importancia mientras devoraba su postre-… un momento!…. dijiste…. mi prometido!!!!

-Si..-dijo el padre en un susurro

-QUEE!! COMO QUE MI PROMETIDO!!!!! –Tyson se levanto bruscamente tirando el arroz de lado – PAPA!! EXPLÍCAME ESO!

-Ve….veras…. todo fue… idea..de…

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-Mat-chan!!!! nOn ya estamos aquí!!!

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

U Bueno una medio reedición más xD espero que la disfruten como y la disfrute! Fic dedicado a mi koibito Matrix, te amo mi vida, gracias por ser un magnifico esposo.


End file.
